Lord of the Stars
His real name long forgotten, Lord of the Stars is the greatest kig-yar pirate in the galaxy and is king of his own pirate empire, his authority out ranked only by his mate Madam Celestial Saber. The 2 have joined forces to create a powerful fleet with currently 130 starships of unknown lists of classifications and command a total population of 4 million kig-yar. Aside from piracy they get their wealth from trade farming and mining. Personality and history: Lord of the Stars has long dreamed of galactic domination simply out of love for the galaxy and desire to keep it safe, how ever doesn't result to insane cowardly tactics like threatening to fire the halo rings so much as through ship to ship and ground combat. To do this he has upgreaded his military power through science and forerunner artifact hunting. Unfortunately a race of dangerous and stupid monkey faced creatures also hunt for these artifacts and have a particular advantage called "reclaimers touch". Basically a long time ago a forerunner known as the librarian thought it would be funny to insure that humanity has all the forerunner technology they need to achieve a world power in the galaxy so they can commence acts such as genocide, revenge for previously being threatened with genocide, enslaving other beings for use as cattle, etc. Because of this Lord of the Stars deems humanity a threat, though at the same time is willing to open up to them, offering friendship, and peace between humans and kig-yar. However as their destiny to take the galaxy that rightfully should be his comes closer with each day, and evidence of his calculated threat of extinction for other sentient races such as kig-yar, (argent moon being the testing ground of virus warfair for example) for years his patients has grown more and more thin. Lord of the Stars puts his people before his own needs, and when commanding a ship or a base tends to join in the daily choirs. He does his best to insure their fed, supplied, and in good health. Unlike most kig-yar he is willing to give unggoy a chance to prove them selves that they are good on the inside, and is mutual in the whole kig-yar unggoy relationship, so long as the unggoy don't threaten kig-yar nesting grounds or anything like that. He even has a unggoy in his alliance who has proven a pretty good help with computers. Despite being a pirate Lord of the Stars tends to only attack those deemed a threat. He once looted from covenant remnant fleets before realizing they can't even last againced Spartan 4s and thus questioned their ability to defend them selves, and weather it would be fare going for such easy prey. He also respects Christmas and never loots ships during Christmas seasons. His home is a terriformed asteroid the size of Alaska. *Important notes: Lord of the Stars has dyslexia and thus must rely on trusted friends for help maintaining this wikia such as potato, living proof that not all unggoy are bad.